Final Fantasy Eternal Souls
by bunniegirlblue
Summary: It’s nearly been 5 days since meteor and the surface of the planet looks desolate and lifeless except for the one soul lingering in search of his friends and living survivors, Red XIII. Will he find any one or anything alive, or will he soon find out he i
1. Default Chapter

**Final Fantasy Eternal Souls**

**_Chapter (1) Life after Death_**

It's nearly been 5 days since meteor and the surface of the planet looks desolate and lifeless except for the one soul lingering in search of his friends and living survivors, Red XIII. Will he find any one or anything alive, or will he soon find out he is doomed to an eternity alone?

The next day, Red XIII scours the remains of Midgar searching the sectors where they once stood one by one only to find rubble and ashes with no sign of life anywhere. He searched even through the path where Aeris' house once stood but to no avail. After a search that seemed hopeless, there in the midst of sector seven there was the church where Aeris once used to visit. At the site of this place Red XIII decides to enter this place, as he walks through the entrance:

**Red XIII:** "Wow"

**Red XIII:** "Who would imagine that this place would remain standin after such a big disaster?

As he enters through the entrance he immediately senses a presence in close watch of his movement. Quickly he prepares to defend himself and asks:

**Red XIII:** "Who's there? "Come out and show yourself!

**Two Male Voices:** "Sure we'll come out only if you can catch up to us. (Evil laughter)

As soon as Red XIII heard the voices he could tell where they were coming from and immediately charged. He started out chasing them through the chapel where the pews are then through the entrance of the priest's chamber and up on to the wooden planks above the chamber itself. As soon as he thought he'd cornered them:

**Red XIII:** "Who are you, and why are you watching me?

(Two male voices): "I am Raijin" "I am Fujin and we were part of shinra securities.

**Fujin:** "Prepare to be destroyed.

**Raijin:** "You Jenova reject! "Rising Sun Slash! ("Hiyah")

**Fujin:** "Slaying Tail Smash! ("Whips")

**Red XIII:** "What" no you got it all wrong I'm not the enemy here I just was looki……

**Raijin & Fujin:** Can it you monster we won't fall for that trick. Because of creatures like you the entire planet has suffered and so have the people, for such horrible deeds you must be eliminated.

**Red XIII:** "Well if beating you in battle will get you two to calm down then I will just have grant it. "Howling Moon" (hoooowl).

Raijin and Fujin were formidable enemies and the battle was a fierce one. Each one exchanging blows with the other, explosions of clashing battle aura lighting up the chamber. Fujin attacking with his In the end Raijin and Fujin were no match for Red XIII' s Howling Moon Attack emerging victorious he now know they would submit to him and he could now talk with them calmly.

**Red XIII:** Now, as I was trying to say earlier I am not a Jenova monster, in fact I am one of the people who fought against Jenova and Sephiroth during the summoning of meteor.

**Fujin:** Why should we believe you? You could just be lying. "I know if you really are one of the heroes why don't you tell us what happened in the holding cells at Shinra Inc. We were there, so we know exactly what happened.

So Red XIII explained all that happened at Shinra Inc in full detail. Amazed at the fact that he knew all that detailed info the duo now knew that he was not a threat.

**Red XIII:** "So, How did you guys survive the disaster?

**Fujin:** We were at Shinra Inc when it all happened. We made our way down to the first floor and thought that it was safe there for now, but as soon as we said it we were in big trouble; as the roof started to collapse on us. At that point we thought that we were done for, but after the collapse we found ourselves still alive.

**Raijin:** Now that it's over we are going to go on a quest to find any other survivors and start rebuilding but to do it the right way this time.

**Red XIII:** Well, I am going on a similar mission to see if any of my friends have survived the disaster.

**Raijin:** Ok then we shall go together on our journey so as to better our odds of survival.

The next morning the three adventurers set out to find other survivors in one of the nearby towns close to Midgar what will await them there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter (2) Evil Still Lives**_

After leaving Midgar Red XIII and his companions reach the deserted town of Kalm. They found an Inn which looked like it wasn't used in a while and decided to stay there and rest a bit before getting on with their search.

**Red XIII:** This Inn should be good to rest in for now. This place brings back many memories.

**Raijin:** "Hey, I'm gonna go and check the storeroom I'll be right back.

As Raijin sets off to look around Red XIII tells Fujin some of what he had learned about Sephiroth and Cloud and how the day the group he was with would change his life and the people of the planet.

**Red XIII:** and that's how our journey began and our lives were changed.

**Fujin:** "Wow" I had no idea of how ruthless Sephiroth could be and on top of that how cold hearted and uncaring. He was nothing but a walking insanity.

So, Red XIII continues his story of Kalm town; meanwhile Raijin makes his way to the storeroom only to find something unpleasant.

**Raijin: **"Whoa" What the hell (looking at the monster from a corner distance). Aww man, just when we thought that Jenova was history here comes in another of her incarnations. I better go and get the guys down here.

Raijin makes his way to the bottom of the storeroom stairs ready to go up and get the others. Out of nowhere the monster grabs his leg and starts to drag him deep in to the storeroom, but not before he is able to yell loud enough for Raijin and Red XIII to hear.

**Raijin:** "HEY YOU GUYS HELP ME OUT HERE"

**Red XIII:** And that's…… Huh?

**Fujin:** Hey its Raijin he's in trouble lets move.

Fujin and Red XIII make their way toward the storeroom and see the Jenova incarnation.

**Jenova Incarnation:** "Well if it isn't one of those pesky creatures that helped the humans in trying to get rid of me, something that I will not let happen and neither will my son; for now I am not one but apart of many that will work in destroying you all. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jenova spawn 13 also known as GUI' and I will be the one known to have killed the one who did us harm "Sinful Breeze" (blowing a harmful gas).

Faced with the battle to the death the crew quickly dodges the gas and get in their battling positions.

**Fujin:** "Hiyah (whiping at the monster)

**Raijin:** "Clang" (the monster blocks his move) "Cough" (the monster striking him in the gut)

**Red XIII:** "Bam" "Scratch" "Whack" (giving the monster a fair blow)

**Jenova Incarnation GUI': **"Ha ha ha ha" You will never beat me so make it an easy task for me and give up so as to give yourselves a quick and easy death.

Just as the team's moral starts to dwindle Fujin notices a new weapon in a display case that reads: Lunar Aura. Fujin quickly picks it up and replaces it with his old weapon. Feeling lighter and swifter his moral takes a turn for the better, he also notices that with this new weapon he feels a new power and uses it against GUI'.

**Fujin:** "Moonlight Strike" (a large white beam in a shape of a crescent moon shoots forth from the new whip).

**GUI':** "Noooooo this cannot be grahhhhh"…… sshshshshs (her body blowing way as dust) you have not seen the last of me there are more of us you'll seee(Fading).

Seeing the awesome power of their comrade's weapon gave them a good boost in moral not to mention a sigh of relief. After this victorious battle the group sets out to fin any other towns that might have survivors, with Red XIII finishing his tale of heroism which he is about to embark on once more.


End file.
